Year 3 culture fest? Sleeping Beauty round 2!
by RiparianRiver
Summary: Kenji Harima never thought he would start acting in a play instead of being mixed up in one.
1. Chapter 1

Another typical day Yugami high.  
Kenji Harima walks down the school hall with his hands in his pockets like an every day delinquent.  
He starts to think about Tenma inside his head, seeing the beautiful face of Tenma.  
He said inside his head, "Awwww Tenma… some day… you and I will be married… have kids… and live a happy life together like a knight and a princess… you'll be sleeping beauty and ill be the prince…."  
Harima walks down thinking those thoughts, not realising that he is passing Haruki Hanai who is also thinking inside his head.  
Hanai is thinking about Yakumo inside his head, seeing the beautiful face of Yakumo.  
He said inside his head, "Awwww Yakumo… some day… you and I will be married… have kids… and live a happy life together like a knight and a princess… you'll be sleeping beauty and ill be the prince…."

Later on in class 3-C.

Hanai stood in front of the class banging his hand on the front table yelling at the class.  
"Today 3-C will be organising the culture festival! And we will avoid ideas like Maid Café or Haunted houses! Am I clear!?"  
The class said together, "Yes Hanai…." in bored moods.  
Ganji Nishimoto raised his hand, "I have a suggestion for what 3-C will do! And no it will not be the sumo swimsuit wrestling again. But… I have an even better plan…"  
Eri and Mikoto looked at him with sweat drops.  
Mikoto said, "Ohhhh boy…. Here comes his evil perverted plans…"  
Nishimoto revealed his plan, 'We will have… the swimsuit Café!".  
Nishimoto speaks up his idea with pride, "For the long last all us men have waited for something like this event to arrive in Yugami high. But no other class has dared to perform a plan like this… so we will be the first class to bring an Idea relating to Bikini swimsuits, and bring the dreams alive! So who's with me!?"  
Next minute, Swimsuit Café was written on the bored with only one vote.  
Nishimoto was sitting in the corner holding his legs in embarrassment and shame, and all the girls stared at him with angry eyes.  
Hanai said, "We need another idea or with will be our subject for the culture fest!"  
Tenma raised her hand with an idea, "Oh oh I know! How about Sleeping beauty again!?"  
Harima thought about Tenma's idea. Harima as the prince, kissing Sleeping beauty Tenma in the lips. "After one hundred years of rest, you will finally be awake feeling my love enter in your heart." Harima woke up out of his daydream and stood up for Tenma's idea. "yes! I will agree with miss Tsukamoto's idea!" he calls out.  
He thinks in his head, "Okay Tenma baby! You falling for me yet!?"  
Tenma smiled at him.  
"What's this? You falling for me! This must be my lucky day!" he thinks in his head in excitement.  
"Awwww thanks Harima you can play the prince!"  
Harima gets over excited about her idea! "She wants me to kiss her!" Love hearts fall out of his head and float in the air.  
Tenma also said, "And to support your relationship! Ill get Yakumo to lay the princess!"  
Harima stopped his excitement at that moment, and slowly tilted his head to Tenma.  
Harima slowly asked her, "uhhhhhhhhhh…. What?"  
Tenma said " you'll play the prince, and Yakamo will play sleeping beauty! You lucky guy…."  
Tenma formed her hand as a gun winked at Harima and shoot Harima.  
A few people in the class had their hand up for her idea, including Akira and Mikoto.  
Eri sat there looking at Tenma with a surprised look on her face with a little dash of envious.  
Karen Ichijo had her hand up too, "I like that idea…"  
Hanai felt envious and walked up to Harima.  
"Harima! Do you have a relationship with Yakumo?!"  
Tenma answered him, "Yes he does! Don't you think they are a perfect couple!?"  
Hanai got upset and yelled out "That's not true! that's not true!"  
He passes out in the front table as white as a ghost.  
Later on, Imadori stood up and tried to top Tenma's idea.  
"Well I have a better idea…"  
Every one is listening to Imadori.  
"Live on stage…. Mikoto shows her D-cups to every one!"  
Mikoto quickly kicks him out the window, and he flies into the neighbourhoods.  
Hanai didn't listen and continued sulking. "Oh Yakumo…. Why? I guess I'm too much of a weirdo to you?"  
"You guess!?" Eri said to him.

At night in the Tsukamoto residence.  
Yakumo said in shock, "What!? I will be playing as sleeping beauty?"  
Tenma said with a cute laugh, "Yep! And I did it so you can boost up your relationship with Harima!" she giggled.  
Yakumo blushed and looked at her feet.  
Something clicked into Tenma's head, "Oh I just remembered! Thrill for the Kill is on!"  
Tenma picked up the remote and turned on the TV.  
She turned it to channel "TV Tokyo".  
At that moment they said on TV, "Thrill of the Kill will be played in a later day, it visit .jp for more information. Sorry for inconvenience".  
At the same time in Itoko Osakabe's apartment. Harima yells at the TV  
"Hey! What's the big idea cancelling my favourite show!? You bastards!"

The next day at school.

Tenma is crying on her desk about last night.  
"Waaaahhhhh…. They cancelled it! The cancelled Thrill for the kill last night! And I really wanted to see what happens between Man Goku and that mysterious woman!"  
Eri said, "Oh brother… crying over a stupid Samuri drama! My gosh…"  
"Hey Eri! You don't have to be such a mean stuck up girl! Your so mean!" Mikoto said.  
"Hey! Its my opinion of the show! So shut up!" Eri yelled back at her.  
Harima stands at the door watching Tenma cry and feeling sorry for her.  
"No Tenma… no… that crying face does not suit you… damn those guys at Channel TV Tokyo… you made Tenma cry… you bastards… you'll get yours… you'll see."  
When class starts, Tsumugi slams on the table, "Okay! Im substituting today! Because Hanai is not feeling well for some odd reason!"  
Mikoto face palmed in embarrassment for Hanai.  
"It's because he's crying about Harima and Yakumo."  
Tsumugi said, "We need to start up this play! Tenma did you ask Yakumo!?"  
Tenma said with a happy voice, "Yep! She agreed! But she's a little shy…."  
Harima had an awkward reaction and said in his head, "Eek! I have to kiss Yakumo now… hey hey hey hey…. Tenma what are you doing? Oh… wait… she still thinks I'm dating her sister…. Oh… tenma…. There is nothing between your sister and I. maybe if I just clear thing up right now."  
He leans over to Tenma.  
"Hey Tenma, about your sister and I-"  
"What! You're gonna Marry her? Sweet! I'm looking forward to the wedding when you two leave school! Heheheheheh." Tenma giggled…  
"No! that's not it!" Harima quickly said.  
Eri looked forward in anger ignoring Tenma and Harima.

An hour later…  
They are setting up for the culture fest.  
Tenma runs in the class holding Yakumo's shoulders from behind and pushes her in 3-C classroom.  
"Taa Daa! Here's our sleeping beauty!"  
Tenma yelled out to all of them, and Yakumo blushed in embarrassment.  
Tenma called, "Harima! Can you come here!"  
Harima thought in his head, "Dang it's probably about me kissing Yakumo isn't it. Well… I probably better head over to her now…"  
Harima walked over there.  
"Yes Miss Tsukamoto!?"  
"Call me Tenma! And ill call you Kenji! Okay!"  
Harima had love hearts falling out of him.  
"yes! I get to call my first love by her first name!" he thought in his head.  
He raise his hands in the air like a won the Olympics.  
He quickly looks back at Tenma and said, "Okay I shall call you Tenma."  
Tenma said, "And you shall call your future wife Yakumo!"  
Harima turned white at that moment.  
Akira said to them, "Maybe we shall get Harima and Yakumo to kiss in front of every one to boost their relationship.  
Tenma supported the idea, "Yeah! That's a great idea!"  
Harima was stunned like a rock when Tenma supported the idea.  
"Now hurry up Kenji and kiss her you lucky guy!"  
Yakumo blushed, she said in her head, "Oh no… I have to go though this now… but having to kiss him in front of all these people is embarrassing… what do I do… I have never had my first kiss before… uhhhh… What is this pain inside my chest!? It's hurts and tickles at the same time… I just…"  
Harima look down at his feet in depression…  
"My love life for Tenma is a waist of time, why must my heart splits in to like an earthquake splitting apart an island in two." Harima said in his head in depression.  
"I have to go some where, Tenma. Ill see you later"  
Harima told her.  
"where are you going?" Tenma asked in confusion.  
Harima smiled at her and said, "Ill be back in a few hours. Okay"  
Tenma looked at his face and saw that he really wasn't happy, but he was upset about something.  
Harima walked of the classroom unexpectedly. As he walked down the hall in depression, he started running.  
Tenma was worried for him, "Harima?"  
Yakumo ran after him.  
"Yeah go get him Yakumo!" Tenma cheered for her.  
Harima ran down the hall trying to keep a normal face, but he has lost complete hope in his heart.  
"Uhhhh Kenji! Wait! Kenji!"  
Harima stopped and waited for Yakumo.  
Yakumo ran up to him and told him, "Look im sorry for how my sister is…"  
Harima said, "You don't have to apologise… that's how she is…"  
"I know you love my sister… I read it in your comics when I help you…"  
Harima was surprised at that moment, but didn't show any face reaction to it.  
Yakumo said, "In the play… do you want to continue doing the play together?"  
Harima said, "Why do you ask?"  
"uhhh no reason… really…." Yakumo blushed.  
Mean while back at the classroom, Imadori is trying to hug Mikoto.  
"C'mon Miko! Give me a kiss! Just one kiss?"  
Mikoto pushed him away and said in anger, "Just go away you pervert!" She grabbed him and through him out the same window as before.

The next day, the play was on at the school festival, all the classes started up there school festival and there is a lot of visitors.

At 1:30pm that's when class 3-C started there play of Sleeping beauty, with Yakumo as Sleeping beauty, and Harima as the star Prince.  
The other prince's are Oji Karasuma, Mikoto, and Eri and Tenma.  
Eri said in her head, "Great, now whiskers is the star and not me…"  
They do the same as last time, they has the 3 perverts as all the hostile creatures who fight against them.  
Mean while, Yakumo is in a blue dress that Mikoto was wearing last time.  
Yakumo found the breast area a little strange though.  
Imadori came in out of the blue, and said to her, "That your wearing, was streacvhed by a hot girl with a D!" he smiled.  
Out of the blue, a hand came in and punched him in the back of the head.  
It turns out Mikoto hit in in anger.  
Akira said, "its time guys. You ready?"  
They all said "Yeah!" in excitement, but Harima and Eri aren't into it.

3 minutes later  
The curtains raise, and the play goes on.  
Doing exactly what happened last time.  
Harima decides to put in everything he's got into this play, all for Tenma.  
In the back of the crowd there is people from 3-D, Harry Mackenzie, Masakazu Tougou, and Lara Gonzalez.  
Lara said, "Why do we have to watch this rubbish again!?"  
Harry said, "yeah it's going to be boring like last time." he sits there like a bored play boy.  
Tougou said to both of them, "You guys don't get it, don't you? You see, last time it was a girl play a mans part, and man playing a woman's part. Now that name man who played as Sleeping beauty, will play the prince, and a woman will play the sleeping beauty! Just as it is suppose to be!"

Harry said in a bored mood, "yeah yeah, what ever…"

The play went on and on. As one by one al the prince's fell one by one. First Eri, then Karasuma, then Mikoto, then Tenma, and Harima is left as last man standing.  
Minutes later, the bed rose from the stage and beautiful Yakumo laid there in her 100 year sleep.  
The narrator read the page, "Then the Prince has finally arrive to the beautiful princess and will kiss her and awake her from her internal sleep.  
Harima stared down at Yakumo looking confident, but on the inside, he's shivering.  
"Okay okay okay, looks like I have to kiss Tenma's sister now. Man I wish it was Tenma and not Yakumo! Oh boy… now it's time for mouth to mouth time! I'm such a loser…"  
Harima's mouth gets closer to Yakumo's mouth, as they are about to kiss, Hanai charges in out of the blue dressed as the male witch.  
"Hiiiyyyyyaaaah!" He kicks Harima for real.  
"oof!" Harima flies back.  
"I shall not let you kiss this princess!" he aims a sword at him.  
The crowd watches in shock!  
Tougou was surprised, "Wow! Seems like this lay just got interesting!"  
Harima got up in a pissed off mood, and tried to stay in character, "What is it you want witch! Are you the witches husband!  
In the back stage Ichijo was crying, "Waaah! He stole my costume!"  
Back at the play Hanai looked at Harima and said in character, "it is I who put this princess to sleep! Because I love her! And I shall be the one to kiss her and awake her from her heavenly dream world!"  
"You're talking nonsense four-eyes witchcraft! I also love her and adore her! And shall be the one to kiss her and awake her from her heavenly dream world!"  
Harima said in anger while trying to stay in character.  
Tenma played dead on the ground and thought in her head, "no no…. this part is not suppose to happen… Hanai ruined the play…"  
Harima charged at Hanai with his sword! And tried to chop him up for real!  
Hanai dodged his attack and uppercut him in the chin, grabbed his sword and threw it in the crowd as every one ran to get out of the way.  
The rest of the crowd gets excited!  
Lara and Harry just got interested.  
Lara said, "Wow these 2 are hardcore actors!"  
Harry said to her, "Yeah I can't believe there would be a fight scene between these two."  
Harima held his chin, "awww you son of a witch! Takes this you Witch! Ahhhhhh!" he charged at him.  
"Poetry to my ears! Ahhhhhh!" Hanai charged at him too.  
As they fight using Martial Arts on stage.  
As they fight attacking and dodging and blocking each other, they jump back.  
Harima said, "Why do you do this!? Do you really love her! Because I do! I need to take this princess and show her happiness! Because I came a long way and I will not leave empty hearted!"  
"That's funny! Because I love to her too! But you are nothing but the bad guy here!" Hanai said.  
The crowd was confused.  
Harima attacked him, "Don't you make me the bad guy! Here! Aaaagggghhhhhhhhh!"  
Hanai dodged his first punch from his right hand, but was hit in the face by the second punch from his left hand.  
They continually attack each other with punches and kicks.  
Until, Harima got so angry, he punched him in the sternum on his belly.  
Hanai collapse on his knees holding his belly.  
Harima looked down at him, and slowly said, "You have being defeated… you son of a witch!" and Harima pushed him down on the floor.  
Harima walked over to kiss Yakumo on the lips while staying in character, Hanai said, "Wait prince Harima!"  
Harima stopped to listen with his back turned on him, "Do you love Princess Yakumo!"  
Harima thought in his head, "Eek I'm gonna have to say that I love her. But it's Tenma I love."  
Harima had no choice but to stay in character, "yes I do love Princess Yakumo. I love her more then anything else.  
Yakumo laid there listening, she finds herself falling in love more and more with Harima.  
Hanai said, "Okay then… than I pass her down to you… please take good care of her." He died on the ground.  
Harima walked over to Yakumo and bended over to kiss her.  
He started hesitating to kiss her and got very nervous, he whispered, "Okay Yakumo, I'm just going to air kiss you okay?"  
Yakumo got very nervous and sat up.  
She grabbed Harima and kissed him on the lips unexpectedly.  
The crowd was stunned.  
Harima was stunned.  
Every one was stunned.

After school, Harima walked home alone.  
He thought in his head, "Hey… Yakumo kissed me like that… and the crowd cheered on… I never knew she would do that…"  
Yakumo ran up behind him said, "Wait Harima! Wait!"  
Harima looked back at Yakumo, "yes?"  
Yakumo ran up to him getting really really shy.  
Harima worried for her, "Yakumo are you okay? Do you have a fever?"  
Yakumo blushed and asked, "I love you Harima! I love you so much! Will you go out with me!?"  
Harima was stunned…  
From distance away Tenma was spying and said, "yes! Good on you Yakumo!"  
From Tenma's eyes they stood there looking at each other. Yakumo turned around and cried covering her face with her hands.  
Harima quickly turned her around, Yakumo looked at him as he spoke to her.  
Yakumo said, "So you will!?"  
Harima said, "You are a sweet girl.. But I don't know what to say….. Yes I will…. I never knew you had feelings for me…. How long did you have a crush on me?"  
Yakumo blushed and said, "I have had a crush on you for over 10 months. Ever since I helped you with your comics…"  
Tenma said while spying, "Come on when are you to going to kiss… aww there you go…" she smiled.  
Harima and Yakumo kissed on the lips on the streets.

One day later….

Harima walked down the hall at break time, then he sees Tenma and Yakumo together.  
Yakumo gave him a boxed lunch. When he opened it there was a heart shaped sushi. Harima wondered how Yakumo did that.  
Tenma thought the same thing.  
Yakumo walked up and hugged Harima.  
Harima hugged her too. Then they held hands and walked down the hall.  
Hanai looked at them and crying and smiling from behind them.  
"At least Yakumo is happy." he said.  
Mikoto walked up to Hanai and laid her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Hanai… im sorry…." Mikoto comforted him.  
"You don't have to apologise… it's her choice…." Hanai said.

As Harima and Yakumo walked down the hall they are about to kiss again, getting closer and closer, until.  
Tenma calls out, "hey Every one! Yakumo and Kenji are about to kiss! Woo go Kenji! Go Yakumo! Woo!"  
Yakumo and Harima blushed with their faces going red.

The end….


	2. Harima and Yakumo part 2

In a forest under the cherry blossom tree.  
Yakumo and Tenma stand under the cherry blossom tree with Harima staring at them at over 10 meters away.  
Yakumo looks at Harima with a love look in her face.  
"Kenji… You and I are finally going to be together…."  
"I know that Yakumo… You and I will be King and Queen of Yugami…"  
Harima said to her looking cool like always.  
Tenma stood there smiling at them in a childish way.  
All of a sudden, it turned out to be one of Harima's comics.  
Harima fixed up Tenma's smiling face in the picture.  
Yakumo sat there next to Harima watching him draw.  
Yakumo blushed and said, "So you use to have a crush on my sister?"  
It turns out Harima didn't know Yakumo was there.  
"Ahhhhh! How did you get there!?"  
Harima quickly covered up his drawing.  
Yakumo jumped back in shock with a huge blush in his face.  
"uhhhhh uhhhh I'm sorry I startled you…"  
"Oh it's okay." Harima said to her calmly.  
Tenma comes running in dressed like a Samurai.  
"I heard some Screaming! Are you hurting my little sis!"  
Yakumo got confused.  
"Where did you get that Samurai outfit?"  
Tenma smiled like a child.  
"I got it off Ebay! It's a edition off Thrill for the Kill! Hyah!"  
She did a ninja pose.  
Tenma runs up to Harima pointing a bow & Arrow at his chin.  
"If you hurt my little Sister! You will answer to me! You got that Kenji!?" she stared at him with angry eyes.  
"uhhh okay… Tenma…."  
Harima said.  
"If I see one bruise on my sister! You'll answer to me!"  
"Okay…. I promise… I won't hurt your sister."

Harima and Yakumo have being Boyfriend and Girlfriend for over 2 weeks now.  
Harima has being visiting more and more often in the passed 2 weeks.  
In school, every time the school bell rang, Harima would run down to class 2-C.

One day in lunch break in Yugami high.  
The bell rang.  
Imedorey stretched his arms.  
"ohhh finally…. Lunch break…"  
Harima quickly got up, grabbed his bag and ran off to class 2-C which is Yakumo's class.  
He runs down the hall passing Tennoji who starts yelling at Harima.  
"Harima! Don't I challenge you to a fight this afternoon! Don't you dear miss it!"  
Harima ignored him and continued running.  
Harima arrived in class 2-C.  
Yakumo stood up and looked at Harima with a smile.  
Harima smiled back at her.

Mean while Tenma follows Karasuma around the school.  
Tenma runs up to Karasuma and lays her hand on Karasuma's shoulder.  
Karasuma looks back at her.  
"Yes… Miss Tsukamoto?"  
"Uhhhh… Karasuma…. Would you? Would you….. Would you…."  
5 minutes later.  
"Would you…"  
10 minutes later….  
"Would you…."  
15 minutes later….  
"Would you go out…."  
20 minutes later…  
"Would you go out with me?"  
It turns out Karasuma was long gone. So Tenma was talking to herself.  
Suddenly Tenma fell down the purple and black vortex.  
"I took to long!" she cried.

After school.  
Karasuma walks out of school like all the other students.  
Tenma runs up behind Karasuma.  
"Karasuma! Stop! Please! I just! Need to tell you something! I have a letter for you!"  
She runs up behind with a pink envelope with a love heart sticker on it.  
Karasuma starts running away from her, because he knows what she's going to ask.  
Tenma yells in shock.  
"WAIT! PLEASE!"  
Tenma starts running after him.  
Karasuma runs to a the nearest Taxi out the front of the school.  
Then the taxi drives off.  
Tenma looks at the taxi drive away.  
"nooo…." she cries.  
She sees Harima and Yakumo.  
"So you want me to drive you home Yakumo?"  
"Uhhhh sure…" Yakumo blushes.  
Harima grabs his key's.  
In a matter of seconds, Tenma snatches them and runs off to his motorbike.

Later on.  
Karasuma who is ridding in in the back seat of the taxi. He looks out the window and sees Tenma ridding Harima's motorbike fast, gaining on the Taxi.  
"Karasuma wait!"  
Karasuma said, "Drive faster…"  
The Taxi driver said, "Ohhh sorry I can't I have to obey the road rules."  
Karasuma leapt forward and pushed the taxi driver out the door while the taxi is still moving.  
The driver falls out and tumbles on the road.  
And Karasuma took control of the taxi and drives off from Tenma.

Tenma rode the bike and drove faster to catch up to Karasuma.  
"You're not getting away from me that easily !"  
They start to get faster in speed on the streets.  
Karasuma drifts around every corner like in the city to get away from Tenma.  
But Tenma won't give up.  
Tenma still has the letter in her hand while ridding the bike.  
"I need to give this to you!"  
It a chase scene like in those American movies.  
Karasuma drives like an American spy, and Tenma is the villain.  
Tenma drives fast up to the driver side of the Taxi and tries to reach through his window with the letter.  
But then Karasuma puts the peddle on and drives away. Tenma catches up from behind again.  
Then Tenma looks straight ahead and sees a Toad truck ahead picking up a car.  
Forming a ramp for Tenma.  
Tenma drives straight into the truck, up the ramp, and flies in the air above Karasuma.  
Tenma jumps off her bike in mid air and lands on top of Karasuma's Taxi.  
Harima's bikes lands on the ground on it's side and slides along the road.  
Tenma struggles to stay on the roof of the taxi.  
Holding on to the taxi sign on the roof of the taxi. While her right hand still has the letter.  
While Karasuma drives. He turns left very hard.  
Tenma struggles to stay on the roof, holding the sign on top of the taxi, holding her letter on her right hand.  
Then Tenma slides off and manages to gain grip again on the side of the car just barely holding on.  
As they head to the longs straight on the public road.  
She quickly knocks on the window.  
"Karasuma! I got a letter for you!"  
Tenma crawls forward and smashes the window with her foot.  
She crawls in the passenger seat of the car and manages to sit with Karasuma safely in the car.  
She looks at Karasuma while sweating and tries to force the love letter on him.  
"KARASUMA! I GOT A LETTER FOR YOU!"  
She finds out no one is driving.  
At that moment.  
The Taxi speeds into a wall of a building and explodes on impact.  
Karasuma stands in the middle of the road watching the explosion.  
A few moments later.  
Tenma walks out through the fire all burns to her uniform.  
It's almost like Terminator.  
Karasuma stares at her.  
Tenma stares at Karasuma.  
Karasuma makes a run.  
And Tenma chases after him.  
"I have a latter Karasuma!"  
Karasuma climbs up a building like a Ninja.  
And Tenma climbs up after him.  
Grabbing on to every window and every closest pipe.  
"Karasuma wait!"  
As they climbed up the wall, Karasuma climbed through an open window.  
Tenma got shocked but would not give up!  
Tenma quickly climbed up and went through the window!  
It turns out they climbed into an Apartment, Karasuma's Apartment.  
Tenma was finally puffed, she stood in the room with Karasuma who is staring at Tenma.  
Tenma slowly walked to Karasuma, looking at him.  
She hands out the love letter that is all crippled and burned.  
Karasuma grabs the envelope and opens it up.  
Karasuma reads the letter, while Tenma stares at him with a sad look on her face.  
Karasuma finishes reading and drops the letter on the floor.  
Tenma looks at the letter on the floor, and looks up at Karasuma.

Mean while Harima and Yakumo walk home together.  
As they get closer to Tenma and Yakumo's house.  
They find Tennoji standing outside the front yard of Tenma and Yakumo's house.  
They quickly stop walking and stare at Tennoji.  
Tennoji smiles evil and quickly charged at Yakumo and Harima got quickly throughs himself in front of Yakumo blocking Tennoji from grabbing Yakumo.  
Harima throughs a punch at Tennoji's face, knocking him to the ground.  
Tennoji quickly gets up.  
"You bastard!"  
And charges at Harima, but Harima dodges every punch Tennoji throws.  
"The breeze is nice!" Harima said.  
Unexpectedly, Tennoji accidentally punches Yakumo in the face.  
Yakumo falls to the ground unconscious.  
Harima looks at Yakumo fall, Harima quickly leaps in to grab Yakumo and cushion her landing.  
Harima is sitting in the middle of the street light at night.  
Yakumo lays on his lap unconscious and bruised in her face.  
Tennoji looks at him with an angry look.  
"ha ha ha. Seems like your bitch in bruised… ha! Come at me Harima!"  
Harima looked at Yakumo's bruise.  
"There is a bruise on her face… I just let Yakumo get hurt…"  
Harima picked up her unconscious head and softly lays her on the ground.  
Harima gets up and stares at Tennoji.  
For a few seconds they stare getting ready to fight.  
As it starts to rain down on them, it pours anger into their hearts.  
Harima charges at Tennoji.  
"You peace of shit! You'll pay for that!"  
Tennoji dodged his attack, punched Harima in the stomach! And upper cut him in the chin.  
Harima grabbed his arm and tripped him with his feet.  
Tennoji laid face up while fighting and Harima quickly punched him in the face very hard, giving him a bruise in the same part of his face where Yakumo has hers.  
Every time they move a splashy sound occurs.  
Harima continually beats Tennoji on the floor. Tennoji pushes Harima off and charges at him.  
They continually beat each other in the rain.

Mean while, Tenma walks home crying her eyes out.  
"I just got rejected by my first love….." she sobs and cries with tears falling out her eyes.  
Later on.  
Tenma finds big Tennoji laying unconscious with bruises all over his face.  
Tenma walks in the house soaking wet from the rain.  
"I'm back."  
Tenma could not find Yakumo anywhere.  
So Tenma called out her name and looked everywhere in the house.  
In the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and then Yakumo's room.  
Tenma opened the door and saw them both sitting on the bed.  
Tenma saw a bruise on Yakumo's face.  
They both looked at Tenma with a surprised look on there faces.  
"Hi Tenma a lot has happened Tenma…." Harima said.  
Tenma ran up and punched him up the face.  
"hey what was that for Tenma!?"  
Harima was shocked.

Hour later, Harima was at the front door.  
Tenma was staring at him.  
"You punched my big sis! You Ape!"  
Harima cried in stress, "Look Tenma!"-  
"From now on! Your relationship with Yakumo is broken up!"  
Harima and Yakumo both look broken hearted.  
Yakumo has a tears falling out of her eyes because of what Tenma is doing to them both.  
"Wait Tenma! I didn't"-  
"Yes you did! I have being speaking to Tennoji! Gosh!"  
Tenma interrupted Harima.  
"You are not welcome in this house again! And stay away from my little sister! You stupid delinquent!"  
Tenma slammed the door.  
Tenma walked into the living room to watch TV.  
Tenma watched TV with a happy look.  
But Yakumo ran into her room crying, and Tenma could hear her running steps.  
Tenma looked back and slowly got up worried for Yakumo.  
She walked into Yakumo's room and knocked on her door.  
"Yakumo? Yakumo? Are you okay? I know Harima is an ape… but you're fine now! Okay?"  
Yakumo can read Tenma's thoughts.  
"I just want to make Yakumo safe from that ape Harima!"  
Yakumo realised that Tenma is starting to call him by his last name again.  
Tenma walked into Yakumo's room, and found Yakumo laying on her bed broken hearted and crying.  
Yakumo slowly got up off her bed and looked at Tenma.  
"Yakumo?"  
Yakumo walked up to Tenma staring down at her.  
Tenma looked up at her with big eyes getting confused with what Yakumo is going to do.  
They both stare at each other until.  
Yakumo raised her hand, and slapped Tenma across the face.  
Tenma's face was smacked to the left.  
Tear flows out of Tenma's eyes and she slowly held her face.  
Yakumo said in a soft but angry voice, "You never ever listen to Kenji. You never listen to me when bad thing go on! Why don't you listen to Kenji when he's trying to explain something!?"  
Tenma looked at Yakumo.  
"But he punched you! Why are you sticking up for him! I forbid you to see him!"-  
"I just had my first love! And you break it up! Listen, what happened was"-  
"He punched you!"-  
Yakumo cried and put her hands in her face to hide her cry.  
"See? You're not listening now…"  
Tenma stared up at her and thought in her head.  
"Yeah. I told her off! Now maybe she'll listen to me."  
Yakumo ran out her door and down into the front door.  
Quickly put her shoes on and out the door before Tenma runs in.  
"Yakumo! Where are you going!"  
Yakumo ran out and ran after Harima.  
Running in the rain looking for Harima, Yakumo ran down the street getting wet from all the drops.  
Tenma runs out trying to catch Yakumo.  
"Yakumo wait!"  
But Yakumo would not listen to Tenma, but she would look for Harima until she finds him.  
Tenma chased after her non stop until Tenma tripped over into a puddle on the road.  
Yakumo stopped and thought if she would help Tenma or leave her there.  
Yakumo stood there for a few seconds  
Eventually she ran off leaving Tenma behind.  
Tenma called put to her with a hand reaching out.  
"Yakumo! Wait! Yakumo! Yakumo!"  
Yakumo ran off leaving Tenma behind.  
She ran around desperately looking for Harima.  
She ran around into the city, still looking for Harima.  
She just about gives up, but won't give up yet.  
She still looks around, passing through people, running in the middle of the roads.  
Every person she passes starts to look like Harima.  
Going through dark ally way, looking through windows, and constantly looking behind her.  
Desperately looking around with no end in sight.  
She sees a street bench in front of her, and walks up to it.  
Then she sees Harima sitting on the street chair.  
"Kenji!"  
Harima looked to his left and saw Yakumo running up to him.  
Harima got up and opened his arms, Yakumo ran in love into Harima's arms.

They spun around in happiness and joy.  
A huge relief between them two.  
Harima looked at Yakumo's pretty face.  
"No one can tell us if our relationship is over or not no matter who they are, or what they think of us..."  
"It's just my sister won't listen."  
Harima hugged her tight, and Yakumo feels calm being inside his arms.  
Tenma watches them from a distance, with an angry look.  
As she watches, her face turns normal after anger, then she has a little smile appears on her face, and decides to let go of her grudge towards Harima one-hundred-percent.

Later on at night.  
Outside the building where Harima and Itoko lives.  
Harima and Ikoto are outside.  
In between them 2, is Harima's bike and many of his broken off peaces.  
"Kenji, I found this bike in the middle of the city, it seems like it was stolen."  
Ikoto said.  
"So that's where Tenma took it!…."  
So now Harima knows.

The next morning.  
Yakumo opens the front door and Tenma walks out first.  
Cheering on Yakumo with a white flag with a love heart on it.  
"Woo! Go Yakumo go! Go go Yakumo! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yakumo!"  
Harima arrives at school, waiting outside the school gate standing cool like he normally does.  
Then he head a chiding cheering voice.  
"Go Yakumo Go!"  
He smiles a little, and looks to his left, he sees Tenma cheering on Yakumo, but his eyes only focus on Yakumo.  
He walks up to them and Yakumo runs to him.  
Tenma cheers on like it's a sports game.  
"Come on Yakumo! Go for the goal! Woo!"  
And Harima and Yakumo hug with love, out side the high school.  
With eternal love.


End file.
